The goal of this program is to train MD postdoctoral fellows in biomedical research as it applies to Oncology. We offer a multi- disciplinary program that consists of didactic instruction, seminars, and supervised research. Important elements of the curriculum are supervision by faculty advisors, formal course work, interactions between the trainee and the entire faculty, and interactions between the trainee and his/her peers. Dr. Theodore G. Krontiris is the Program Director. Faculty of the training program include many members of the Hematology-Oncology Division of New England Medical Center and Tufts University School of Medicine supplemented by additional basic science faculty at Tufts University School of Medicine that offer research opportunities within the context of the research theme, "Molecular Aspects of Neoplasia." The program is designed to develop medical scientists who understand the basic principles of biological research, and who will be able to apply these principles independently to investigations relevant to the field of Oncology. MD trainees are selected from about 100 applicants each year. Only those applicants with an explicit commitment to a career in academic medicine and basic research are selected. The training plan is an integral part of the Division's training program in Hematology-Oncology for physicians planning careers in academic medicine. It consists of a minimum of two years of supervised bench research and didactic instruction after completion of the major part of clinical subspecialty training (funded by New England Medical Center). We also receive applications from physicians applying solely for research training. The design of the program has been revised to take into account several factors that have become particularly evident in the past five years: (a) The need for physicians beginning research work after a long period of medical training to acquire knowledge of advances in genetics, molecular biology, protein biochemistry, and cell biology; (b) the need for an extended training experience to allow fellows to develop sophistication in modem, complex biomedical research; (c) the almost universal requirement for physicians embarked on academic careers in teaching hospitals to attain certification by the American Board of Oncology and, usually, the American Board of Hematology; (d) severe economic pressures; and (e) increasingly severe competition for NIH funds. This training program, now in its 15th year, has provided a comprehensive and nurturing environment to support the successful scientific training of medical scientists entering this increasingly demanding academic world.